locomotivefandomcom-20200222-history
Norfolk And Western No. 611/Gallery
Gallery 750 & 611.jpg|611 Double Heading With Savannah & Atlanta 750 On The First Trip Of The 1983 NRHS Convention Held In Richmond, Virgina On July 17th. Ironically, The First Trip Is From Alexandria To Richmond. 611_1983_NRHS_Convention.jpg|611 On A Round Trip From Richmond To Balcony Falls, Virgina On July 21st, 1983. This Was The Second Of Five Trips Operated At The NRHS Convention. 611_1983.jpg|611 Pulling The 1983 Independence Limited From Richmond, Virginia To Chicago On July 27th. The Train's Location Is Arcadia, Ohio On The Nickel Plate Main Line, With The Day's Journey Being From Portsmouth, OH To Fort Wayne, Indiana. 611_Departing_C&NW_Station_1983.jpg|611 Departing Chicago On A Round Trip To Sterling, Illinois On August 6th, 1983. 611_Passing_Noble_Street_Tower_1983.jpg|611 Passing Noble Street Tower In Chicago On August 6th, 1983. 611 Freight.jpg|611 Pulling A Freight Train From Columbus To Portsmouth, Ohio On September 4th, 1983. 8-19-84_Preperation.jpg|611 & NKP 765 In Bellevue, Ohio On August 19th, 1984. 611 Was On A Round Trip From Columbus & 765 Was Added At Bellevue. Both Engines Are Heading To The NRHS Convention In Cincinnati. 8-19-84_Train.jpg|611 Double Heading With Nickel Plate 765 From Bellevue To Columbus Ohio On August 19th, 1984. The Train Is Actually A Round Trip From Columbus, With 765 Being Added At Bellevue. The Two Are On Their Way To The 1984 NRHS Convention In Cincinnati. 611_Crossing_Lake_Cumberland.jpg|611 Crossing Lake Cumberland Trestle At Burnside, Kentucky During A Rain Storm In October 1984. 1989_Independence_Limited_With_587_Leading.jpg|No. 611 Doubleheading With NKP 587 On June 17, 1989. The Engines Are Pulling The Independence Limited From Cleveland To Roanoke, With 587 Being Added At Bellevue And Leading The Train To Muncie Indiana. 1989_Independence_Limited_With_611_Leading.jpg|611 & NKP 587 On The N&W's Peavine Line From Cincinnati To Portsmouth, Ohio On June 18th, 1989. The Two Engines Are Still Pulling The Independence Limited, With 611 In The Lead For The Rest Of The Trip. 611_1993.jpg|611 Pulling The Second Leg Of The 1993 Independence Limited From Richlands, Virginia To Fort Wayne, Indiana On July 18th. The Train's Current Location Is Cedar Bluff, Virgina On Its Way To Portsmouth Ohio. 611jnorfolkvac1957.jpg|No. 611 Operating on the Norfolk and Western Railroad. 3155453869194793094861597391097009913n.jpg|No. 611 in storage at the North Carolina Transportation Museum. Norfolk and Western No. 611 1916.png|No. 611 in "Shining Time Station", which the footage was also used in N&W 611 "Going Home". 152and611.png|No. 611 meeting L&N No. 152 6112.jpg|No. 611 hauling a Freight Train 4873070482465883656404263n.jpg|No. 611 hauling a different Passenger excursion. Nw611-1.jpg|No. 611 hauling a Passenger excursion. Tumblror93al6VF71td3gwro11280.jpg|Two pieces of art depicting design by Bob Lorenz of the 611 Hauling the American Freedom Train. (611 was the original choice the pull the Train). 1014287 174950309346652 22456028 n.jpg|A poster of 611 in "Fire Up 611". An event to bring back the 611 to operating condition. Norfolk And Western 611.jpg|Norfolk And Western 611 611-Hurt-1024x703.jpg 611and126.jpg|No. 611 with Lehigh Valley No. 126 18199344101541917489966537736014861868128863n.jpg|No. 611 with the W&ARR Texas DVD-MLMP-NRHS93-1.jpg|611 with Southern No. 4501 in Big Steam at Chicago N&W J 611.jpg|No. 611 with a Baggage Car, And a Diesel Helpler. 611in2015.jpg|611 with Water Tender 611untitled.png|No. 611 runs through the plains Nc244.jpg|No. 611 sits next to a puddle. A9facc855bbda75935c7d815051fea11.jpg|Norfolk & Western #611 at the Chicago & North Western Chicago Passenger Terminal in 1983. 611Restoration0331157.jpg|611 is doing a steam test. Spencer 2.jpg|611 is being shunted by Union Pacific E9 No. 4270 in "Norfolk Southern" Heritage colors. 182474729330286568818574n.jpg|No. 611 is taking on sand. 42930628934595n.jpg|611 and 1218 are doing a side by side photo runby. 611-for-ad.jpg Va298.jpg|611 pass a mountain. Dsfdfsddfsdfsdn.jpg|611 sits in a siding at the North Carolina Transportation Museum. 20886n.jpg|611 is getting ready to Leave. 20171029-092808.png|611 with the WARR General 1125210610200649247391542994857917276714204n.jpg|No. 611 with Buffalo Creek & Gauley No. 4. SUntitsdsdlded.jpg|611 is triple headed with NKP 587 & N&W 1218 From Roanoke To Lynchburg VA On July 16th, 1989. 611and1262.jpg|611 and Lehigh Valley No. 126 are sitting at the roundhouse at the North Carolina Transportation Museum. Norfolk&Western4-8-4611.jpg 611 Mid September 1983.jpg 611 Late July 1983.jpg 611 7-10-1983.jpg 6-19-1989.jpg 611 7-9-1983 1 Of 2.jpg 611 7-9-1983 2 Of 2.jpg 611 11-1-1982.jpg 611 10-30-1982.jpg 611 10-18-1954.jpg 49766488 2284951508390951 1926347794952486912 n.jpg 8618andN&W611.jpg CNR89andN&W611.jpg 611and475.jpg Strasburg90and611.jpg 8618moveN&W611.jpg IMG 1510.jpg|The wheels of the locomotive 611 on turntable.jpg 47590and611.jpg 1218and611.png Category:Galleries